


The Percicobeth fic that I always want to write

by Ashery24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, TOA is shit and doesn't exist, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Hayden "H" Jackson is the son of Percy, Annnabeth and Nico. What happens with him? Why Nico always leaves? And a time travel.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 38





	The Percicobeth fic that I always want to write

**Author's Note:**

> Idea that I had for a while but didn't know how to write. I hope I have done it well.

**Percy and Annabeth are with their son at home. Hayden, named after Hades, was watching a movie on the couch with his parents when a shadow appeared on the wall and Nico entered the house.**

* * *

_He leaves. He always leaves, because he doesn't belong. Not totally._

* * *

Camp Half Blood has a new camper. He has black hair and heterochromatic eyes (the left is green, the right is gray).

The new camper has three people concerned.

The first was Annabeth. She was very curious and when the new camper didn't introduce himself with his name, "Call me "H"" he proclaimed, she was somewhat frustrated. She wanted to know his full name since the "H" sounded somewhat suspicious to her.

The second was Percy. When H arrived at the camp, no God or Goddess claimed him. H dismissed this fact with a dull hand gesture. But Percy didn't like that. He had worked hard for all the gods to care about their children.

The third was Nico. Although the reason was unknown. But when Nico saw H, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. They only got to him to extract that there was "something strange" in his aura.

* * *

_Percy and Annabeth were getting closer every day and their relationship was consolidating more and more every day. But still something was missing..._

* * *

H had adapted well to the Camp although he had not yet displayed any divine power.

The entire Camp knew him for his sword fighting skills. H was good, so much so that he had even tied in a bout against Clarisse, although he was a couple of years younger.

The days passed and the novelty of the new camper without being recognized was fading.

Until the prophecy.

* * *

**It's like when they were young. Nico leaves. He comes but always leaves.**

**Percy doesn't understand. Annabeth understands. Hayden feels guilty.**

* * *

_Nico came and went from the Camp. He stayed but left again and again. He didn't feel like he belonged at all no matter how much Percy and Annabeth had insisted otherwise._

* * *

Kronos had been reborn in the future and had used his powers to change history and defeat Percy. The change would be noticeable because a boy without a name or a adivine parent would appear in the Camp. Everyone looked fearfully and suspiciously at H.

H defended himself, saying that he was not under Kronos' command. That he had fought with him and had won but that before he finished with Kronos he had seen a golden light and had appeared at that time.

One person also defended him and, to everyone's surprise, it was Nico who did it.

H looked gratefully at Nico. He shook his head and muttered " _you should tell them_ " as he turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_Since H had arrived, Nico had grown more and more distant from Percy and Annabeth. The strange thing is that he spent more time in the Camp. Although Nico had confessed to Percy and Annabeth that it was to keep an eye on the mysterious H._

* * *

Kronos began to secretly extend his power but had not counted on the prophecy. The demigods found and defeated Kronos before he could mass more power. Percy and H's combined ability had made a difference.

He had used the sea. Percy had used his sea powers to defeat Kronos. But not only him. H also did it.

* * *

_H declined to say where his powers came from, claiming that he could "change the future." Nico shook his head and said "I don't think it will change much," he said looking directly at H, but at Percy and Annabeth glancing._

_H stared at him, determined, and said "You don't know it all."_

* * *

**One night a young Hayden is with Nico when he mutters:**

**-You hate me?**

**Nico turns to look at him, surprised.**

**-No. Of course not, son. Why you believe that?**

**Hayden cries a little at the word "son".**

**-Because you always leave. You don't stay home with us and it's like you're not my papa. Is it because you're not my blood dad?**

**-No, is not that**

**-Then why?**

**Nico is silent. He doesn't know how to explain to his little one what society is like in a gay or polyamorous relationship. He did not know how to explain that his relationship with Percy was frowned upon, especially considering that Percy was also with Annabeth. He didn't know how to explain also that...**

**-Is it because you think dad doesn't want you? Because if that is, you are dumb**

**Nico looked at him in surprise.**

**-Percy has been with Annabeth for more years**

**-But that doesn't mean I don't love you.-Hayden puffed out his cheeks, angry- If not, he wouldn't have been with you for so many years.**

**-You're right. But...sometimes it's hard-Nico confessed to his son.**

**Hayden hugged him tight.**

**-I love you and dad love you and mama love you. We love you. And that's all that matters.**

**Author's Note:**

> If the time jumps have not been understood, they go like this:  
> Bold-Future  
> Normal-Present  
> Italic-Present but focusing on the relationship


End file.
